


Unbound Desires

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [24]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always kept himself in check. He was cold and he never thought he'd end up inside a ningen club. He blamed it on his 'friends', but could he really blame them when he met her? Could he even think about such a thing when her strange eyes unbound his desires? Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound Desires

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the material used to create this piece of fiction.

* * *

How did he even get himself into this mess? It was a good question, since he doubted that on any other day he would have allowed those fools to bring him  _here_ , of all places. It was ridiculous that he was even here in the first place. He didn't want to be there, he didn't wish to be there, yet he  _was_  there.

He blamed it on the Fox.

Yes, he knew it was partly his own fault for not paying much attention to what they were actually saying. Yes, he knew that he shouldn't have merely said 'whatever' when he heard Kuwabara speaking to him. Yes, he knew all of that, but that didn't mean that he had to like  _this_  situation. He could blame it on whomever he wanted to blame it on, and it was the Fox who'd finally convinced him in the end. That stupid Fox and his sly words, twisting around his meaning, making it seem like they'd be going somewhere at least  _interesting_.

He shot a disgusted look around the dance floor. This was most definitely not that place. This was not interesting at all! The damn music hurt his ears, making him want to either get the hell out of there or gut the nearest person. The lights flickered far to often for his liking, which irritated him. The smell of ningen sweat and lust was enough to make him gag, causing his rising fury to begin ticking away like a bomb. It was only a matter of time before he lost it and then Koenma would have to find a way to cover his ass for making such a bloodbath in Ningenkai. Especially in a place such as this, with so many people that could become his prey, each one falling on his claws.

He almost wished he had his sword. Then he wouldn't have to dirty his claws with their filthy blood. Ningens were such disgusting creatures. True, he'd come to know that not all could be placed underneath that category, but most could, and most of them with this  _establishment_  could be. Should he end up allowing his control to slip, though, he'd have to settle with using his claws. Afterall, they would not allow him to carry a sword, and that damn Fox had somehow also persuaded him to leave it at his place.

Kurama was really grinding on his nerves lately. He wasn't sure as to why. Perhaps it was because he was being  _domesticated_ , as Yusuke had once mentioned, or maybe it was simply because he found himself doing things he didn't wish to. He scoffed at the very idea that  _he_  was being domesticated, especially when the stupid Detective made it sound like he was some kind of house pet. He wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to him, nor would he allow himself to be conned into these things after this night. Once inside this hellhole was enough to make any youkai in their right mind never wish to return.

"Hey, shorty!" he twitched a little at the sound of the voice, turning to glare at the man who dared call him short. His crimson eyes settled onto Kuwabara, the huge oaf never even realizing the dangerous territory he continued to tread upon. "What's got you so tense?"

He ignored the question, instead turning his head to the redhead just behind the fool. His glare intensified at the amused look in the Fox's eyes, as a pleased grin crossed his face. He didn't know why he'd even followed the Fox once they arrived, but it might have just been his own curiosity. He might have hid it well, but that didn't mean he couldn't be curious about something.

"I hope you're doing well, Hiei," Kurama smiled.

"Hn," he growled. His eyes flickered toward the dance floor, quickly sidestepping as a drunken fool came stumbling toward him, obviously wishing to reach the bar to their right. Kuwabara was not so lucky, but it wasn't as if he cared. Actually, it was almost amusing to see the huge oaf get knocked around a bit.

Kurama shook his head lightly; "I'll take that as a, 'I'm just fine'." He cast his glance around for a moment, a frown crossing his features. "Have you seen Yusuke? He went rushing off all of a sudden and I haven't the faintest clue why. Especially when Keiko couldn't make it."

Hiei glared harder, his claws twitching at the Fox's obvious amusement to his condition. He held himself, though, for though he hated to admit it, he liked the fact that someone considered him a friend. He would never tell them that, but it was something that he wished to continue, even if he didn't quite know why. His mind quickly changed to that of Yusuke's mate, three months pregnant. "It is not surprising with how big she's getting," he grunted over the music.

Kuwabara, having rose from the floor and dusted himself off, turned to point a finger at Hiei. The crimson-eyed glare was instantly turned upon him, the apparition probably wishing nothing more than to torch him, but that didn't stop him. He would protect any woman that Hiei decided to make rude comments toward. "See here, shorty! Keiko's in a very delicate condition, you can't go around saying things like that. Especially since she's a woman," he said, crossing his arms. He was determined to make Hiei at least show respect toward the female population, even if it killed him in the end.

Hiei snorted, "Yes, very delicate, indeed. Obviously she wouldn't be in such a condition if the Detective could learn to keep his hands to himself."

Kurama sighed, "It is not surprising that Yusuke would fulfill his desires with his wife. After all, he did take her not only in the ningen custom, but the youkai one as well. He'll probably be like this for the next few years. Trying to strengthen his family line in hopes that—"

Yusuke cut him off by placing his hand onto Kurama's shoulder. "Hey, I thought I heard somebody talkin' about me. You guys aren't talking about me behind my back, are you?"

"No, of course not, Yusuke," Kurama said. Smiling he added, "Where did you run off to, Yusuke? You seemed to be in quite a hurry."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, his messy hair almost glinting in the light from the sweat he wiped into it. "Well, you see…" he knew he sounded nervous, but when it came to _her_ , there was nothing he could do but he nervous. Nervous about the next time he was going to get hit, that was. "I kinda saw a woman that I knew, and…"

Hiei snorted. "Cheating on your mate so early in your relationship, Detective. Tell me, how many times do you wish to die, exactly?" He was putting two and two together, taking in the sweat that was forming on the Detective's brow and the fact that he looked rather beat. It wouldn't surprise him if Yusuke had gotten tired of his ningen mate, though it was disgusting and dishonorable to think he was cheating on her with another ningen woman.

Yusuke's shoulders dropped, "No, it's not like that…"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON KEIKO!" Kuwabara roared, bringing his fist up to strike Yusuke in the face. There was no way he was going to allow such behavior to go unpunished. Especially after he'd been filled in about all that youkai mating crap, since everyone else had known about it.

Yusuke tensed, turning to give the apparition his 'I'm-going-to-get-you-back-for-this, Hiei' glare. He caught Kuwabara's fist before it smashed his nose to pieces, quickly turning his glare toward his old friend. "Now see here," he growled, "I'm not cheating on Keiko, ok?"

Kuwabara blinked. Giving Yusuke a suspicious look, he slowly asked, "You're not?"

"No, damn it!" Yusuke nearly shouted. "I was going to say that I saw the god damn Bitch from Hell!" He looked behind him quickly, making sure she was nowhere in earshot, "If you'd only listen to what I say for once, instead of getting only a piece of the fucking information then you'd know that!"

"Bitch from Hell, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, tilting his head to the side. That was certainly not what he was expecting. It created a new puzzle that he wanted to fit the pieces together, finding out something new. Sometimes he cursed his old life, the fact that Youko had decided to take a home inside his mother, instead of someone elses.

Yusuke nodded, "Keiko's cousin." He looked behind him suddenly again, on the defensive as he waited for the attack he was sure would soon find him. "I met her at the wedding, Keiko insisting that she was present, though I hadn't even known she had a fucking cousin. Especially not one like  _her_ …"

"Hello, Yusuke!"

He cringed. He wanted to know how the hell she popped out of nowhere!

Hiei allowed his eyes to focus on woman standing behind Yusuke, smiling innocently, though her eyes were promising pain. He found his eyes connecting with hers as she smiled at him for some odd reason, until she turned back to Yusuke, waiting for the Detective to give her his attention. Amusement finally found itself leaking out of his body at the obvious fear and discomfort the Detective was feeling at that moment. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who was feeling out of place.

She smiled wider, "I was wondering where you'd run off to when you said you 'hurt your back'. You know, if you want me to, I could pop it for you! Maybe that'd make you feel better."

"No, no," Yusuke said, rubbing at his lower back, remembering the last time. "I think it'll get better on its own, no reason to accidentally hurt it more!"

They stared at him suddenly, each one of them snapping their attention to him. He sounded so polite all of a sudden, almost like he was afraid to be anything but. What seemed like silent snickering could be seen coming from two of them, while the third merely raised his eyebrow at the Detective's reaction. He wasn't often that he was so kind to someone. There was obviously something this woman had done to make him think about being himself.

She nodded, "Of course not. After all, we don't want to hurt widdle Yusuke, do we?" She twiddled her fingers against his back, watching him jump forward, nearly ramming into the redhead within their group. Smiling at him when he turned to give her a frightened gaze, she looked around at his, what she assumed to be, friends'. She certainly hadn't been able to meet them at the wedding, though she was positive she'd felt their presence. "Who are your friends, Yusuke?"

Calming himself, glad that for once the attack wasn't coming, he forced his body to relax. Raising his voice just above the music, he said, "Oh, yeah. Well, this is Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei." He made sure to point to each of them as he did, knowing that she'd probably not talk to them anyway. She seemed to have a thing with making his life a living hell.

Her smile turned brilliant, true, instead of the fake one she'd been giving Yusuke. "Hello," she bowed, "I am Kagome."

Kurama smiled, "It is a pleasure, Kagome-san."

Kuwabara nodded, slightly stunned by the fact that Yusuke knew this woman and he'd never told any of them. If he wasn't going after Yukina then he might have dropped down in front of her and asked her to go out with him. However, something told him he'd probably end up with a black eye. "Ah… what he said," he pointed to Kurama.

"Hn."

Turning her attention to the full-youkai, she laughed. Even though it was slightly low, and barely heard over the music she'd caught it. "Hn, to you to, Hiei!"

His eyebrow lifted once more, his eyes turning on her in confusion. That was not what he'd expected. Certainly not toward the Forbidden Child, at least—especially not with what  _she_ was. He wasn't stupid. He could feel the ki she was radiating, silently telling those around her that she didn't want there attention. He wasn't irritated enough to not notice that she was a miko, nor the fact that she seemed to be perfectly comfortable in the presence of not one, not two, but three youkai. After all, only the oaf was completely ningen.

She turned her attention away from the slightly shorter youkai, though it was only a couple of inches in difference. She'd never been very tall, but that didn't bother her. "So, Yusuke," she turned her attention back to the cringing man, "why did you run off all of a sudden? All I did was ask you how Keiko was and the next thing I know… you were gone!"

"Ah… Keiko, right," he muttered.  _That_  was not what she'd said to him at all when he'd been dancing with her, trying to speak with her upon her request! No, it'd been something along the lines of bringing Keiko to see her or being beaten into his grave. He could understand why the  _pure, innocent, lovely, kind,_  and  _giving_  woman would say such a thing, though. _Bitch_ , raced through his thoughts.

"Yes, Yusuke," she nodded. "Keiko, or have you forgotten all about your dear, sweet, loveable wife, who will be birthing you a child?" Her eyes turned predatory, taking in the way Yusuke tensed, and went to defend himself. "Then again, it would be surprising if anyone, even someone like you, could ever think of such a thing when they were married to Keiko. Am I  _right_ , Yusuke?"

He knew that tone. It was the same tone she'd used the last time she'd known she was right and wanted him to say it. His eye twitched as he smiled at her, trying to remain as polite as he could. "Of course you are," he strained.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Good!"

"Bitch," he muttered, turning his head so that he was no longer looking at her. He knew he had it coming, though he didn't know how she'd heard him say it, but her fist was suddenly in his face.

She glared at him, wafting in the stunned silence of his friends. "Don't you dare call me such a name, you imbecile! I have been nothing but kind to you and you dare call me such a thing! If anyone is the bitch, Yusuke, it is you. Look at you sprawled out on the floor like the bitch you are! It does not surprise me that you try to avoid me." She gave him a smug look, "After all, if you are the bitch then I must be the alpha bitch, for there is no way I am even close to below you. Not only that, but it is clear just where I should tell Keiko to place you each time I come to visit. Perhaps you're more accustomed to being on your knees?"

He smirked. True, most of her words all meant, or hinted toward the same thing, but it was still amusing. It seemed that there were a few ningen women who were interesting.

Kurama eyed his friend, silently taking in the way Hiei's eyes suddenly roamed the woman's body. It seemed his friend liked the fact that the woman was showing a more dominant side. It probably called to his instincts, screaming for him to dominate her spirit by taking her body. Then again, he could never tell what was going on inside of Hiei's mind unless he let him. He doubted this would be something that the apparition would allow anyone to know of.

" _I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has past…"_

Kagome brightened, turning to look out on the dance floor. "Oh, I love this song! Yusuke, dance with me!" She turned to find that the man had managed to lift himself from the floor, though he was obviously not going to do, as she wanted. She grabbed his sleeve, "Please dance with me, Yusuke! Please!"

"No way in hell," he said, pulling away from her. "I'd rather dance with a person who has two left feet than with you!"

She stiffened, turning toward him. He didn't seem to notice, nor did the others, but one of them managed to see the way her eyes flickered to a magenta color. "Yusuke," she hissed, making sure her voice was still over the music. The lights were flashing to the beat, begging her to swing her hips and rock her body to the music that swept through the club. "Dance. With. Me."

"No!"

" _DANCE WITH ME_!" she shouted, digging her nails into her hands.

"Go back to hell where you belong!" Yusuke replied, leaning in toward her.

Kuwabara huffed, "Yusuke, you can't—"

"Shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke snapped. "This is between me and the Bitch from Hell! Don't you dare try to get into the middle of it with your crap." He watched his friend deflate.

Kurama sighed, "Really, Yusuke. I don't think that's necessary. You could just dance with her for a while and then return here. I'm sure none of us would object to the idea."

His crimson eyes settled back onto her for a moment, before shaking his head. He might have become interested a bit but there was no way in hell he was going to do such a thing. He stiffened a little at the Fox's suggestion, watching as his green eyes were placed upon him for a moment. He glared at him, knowing almost exactly what was going to come next.

"Or…" Kurama smiled softly, "Someone else here could dance with you. I'm afraid I'm not very good, but perhaps…" He cast a glance at Hiei, watching the apparition as he became stiffer. Though he might be correct about Hiei's instincts wishing to show her how much more dominate he was to her, but he knew in that moment that Hiei would most likely protest the idea all together. He frowned, wishing for once Hiei would open up a little.

She gently swung her head back and forth, listening to the song as it began to end. She sighed, "It doesn't matter now, its over." She sniffled a little, giving Yusuke a watery glance, "I think I might go call Keiko…"

Yusuke nearly screamed, as he grabbed her, "No! There is no way I'm going to let you bring Keiko into this! You nearly got me killed with your fake crying the last time you called her!"

"Fake…?" She stopped suddenly, listening to the familiar beat that began coming out of the speakers.

" _Until the day I die_  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you…"

Her eyes turned completely magenta in color, turning upon Yusuke as he jumped back. "Dance with me, Yusuke!" she hissed, her eyes demanding that he do as she said. However, she knew that her gaze wouldn't work on him, no matter how many times she tried it.

Kuwabara had a brilliant idea at that moment. Since Kurama wasn't good at anything but ballroom dancing, Yusuke was taken, and he was going after another woman's affections, that left… "Hey, shorty could dance with you!" he said, pointing his thumb downwards toward Hiei. He could already feel his glare.

His head began to pound, the bomb's timer beginning to tick away faster at the suggestion of going into that crowd in order to dance with a ningen girl. The lights were flashing with the music, making him want to rub at his temples, rush from there, and perhaps wait for her outside. Let her dance by herself! he wanted to hiss, but her eyes turned upon him and he felt his body stiffen again.

" _As years go by_  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too…"

"Please," she whispered. She knew he couldn't hear her, but maybe he'd feel her. She'd never understood why her eyes had changed once she'd gained complete control over her miko ki, or the reason why it only happened when she was on this side of the well. She just knew that there were times when it allowed her to get what she wanted and she wanted this.

He grinned, grabbing Hiei by the shirt, tugging the youkai forward. He was positive that Hiei was merely stunned by the fact he'd grabbed him at all, but he nearly flung the black clothed apparition toward the female. He heard her giggle, and then grab Hiei's hand, though the youkai seemed to be reluctant to go still.

It took him a moment to realize that he was moving into the crowd of ningens, the woman pulling him forward toward a spot where there weren't that many people. Finally snapping out of his shock, he pulled her hand from hers, snapping, "Don't touch me, woman." Then her eyes turned toward him, the magenta eyes staring into his own crimson as he felt his instincts begin to rise.

" _You remind me of the times_  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does…"

Kagome smiled, taking his hand once more. His eyes were turning completely red, flooding as his blood beast began to claw for control, though she wasn't frightened. It just meant that he'd dance with her, finally giving her what she wanted. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd done to him, but she was sure it was something good when he began moving with her as she rocked to the beat.

His hands slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, though not completely, as he felt himself begin to lose himself in a sea of thick fog. He kept himself in check for all this time, yet for some reason everything seemed to fade away as he began to move with her. It wasn't hard to match her movements, nor to keep up with her speed as she began setting the pace. He might not have enjoyed the music, or the people around them, but he certainly enjoyed her.

" _We'll make the same mistakes_  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do…"

She spun in his arms, continuing to rock with the music, making sure that she didn't miss a beat. She loved this song. She was planning on buying the CD sooner or later, but she hadn't been able to find it yet. Yes, it was an American song, but it was still enjoyable. Even to those who didn't quite understand the words. Besides, anyone who came into this club knew that they'd need to probably understand English, since a little under half of them weren't Japanese.

That didn't mean she didn't understand them, though. She had spent nearly two years in America once traveling to the past was no longer an option. The Jewel had made sure of that once Inuyasha made his selfish wish. She'd returned when she'd gotten a letter from Keiko saying that she wanted to know if she could come to her wedding, which at the time had been two months away. Once she returned she couldn't find herself going back to America, though she wasn't sure why.

He didn't know why he didn't fight it; he usually would have in order to stay away from things such as these. He'd never thought about it before, yet he dug his claws into her hips and he began to, about taking a mate. Something in him wanted to dominate her and turn her into a submissive being, even for a fleeting moment. He narrowed his eyes, trying to knock the feeling away, but he felt like he'd been completely freed, everything he was feeling simply surging to the surface. He knew it wasn't everything, though, for everything would mean the ningens around him would be dead within moments so he could prove to her his strength.

His mind was fogged over. No longer did the lights bother him, or the music hurt his eyes. The smells seemed to disappear as he focused completely on the woman before him, moving along with her. Normally, he knew, he would never do such a thing, but he continued to ignore that, instead continuing to listen to her smell, her movements, and the fact that she was happy within  _his_  arms. She was happy because he was dancing with her, the Forbidden Child giving into the desire, even though he didn't know why.

The magenta eyes flashed in his mind, reining him in closer to her.

" _Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you…"

Yusuke huffed, "What the hell is wrong with him?" He glared at the picture they made, watching as Hiei bent his head until his nose was resting against Kagome's neck. "Who the hell could even stand that bitch?"

Kurama tilted his head, "Hiei is acting strangely."

"I don't see what the big difference is," Kuwabara muttered, only to be cast two sets of unbelieving glances. "What?"

They sighed, turning to watch as Hiei pulled Kagome closer to him.

Kurama crossed his arms, "I'm still surprised he began dancing at all. This is not like Hiei. I wonder, if perhaps, she is able to control the way people interact with her when her eyes change."

"Probably," Yusuke growled. "Stupid bitch's eyes are always flickering whenever around guys. The single ones usually do what she says."

"Really?" Kurama asked, thoughtful.

" _My hands are at your throat_  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do…"

Kagome gasped when his tongue suddenly stroked the side of her neck. She turned her head to watch the youkai as he moved closer to her. She didn't mind the contact, in fact, a part of her almost craved for it on some level. She wanted it, though she wasn't exactly sure why she wanted it. She suspected it had something to do with that damned wish Inuyasha made, the wish to make sure that she would always be protected. Thus the Jewel would protect her, even from  _death_.

She knew, because she'd nearly been killed by a rouge youkai, but she'd been brought back because of the wish. She didn't understand why, but she suspected Inuyasha had known he'd die soon, or that she'd be transported back to the future. Either way, she was no longer near him and her head was currently tilted to the side as Hiei's mouth attack her mouth, the spot where a mate would usually put a mating mark.

A moan escaped her lips as she continued to move to the music, not quite sure if he knew what he was doing. A part of her wanted it, the coloration in her eyes darkening, while another part fought against it. The part that knew exactly what might happen should he continue. He might bite down and then…

She moaned again, enticing him.

" _Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!_ …"

Her eyes flashed as she felt him begin biting just a bit. Not enough to draw blood, but enough so that a mark would form. His tongue then soothed over the place, and she was silently wondering what exactly he was continuing to do. Yet the piece of her that wanted it was ruling her body and she pressed closer to him, feeling the proof that he wanted to be there with her.

Her mind clicked after a moment. He was scent marking her! Telling other males that she was currently under his protection and there was a high possibility that he would take her as his mate. Dogs would press against their selected, but this was no dog. She wasn't sure exactly what type of youkai he was, but she knew that he had two opposing forces, which fought against each other.

" _My hands are at your throat_  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes…"

His hand reached from her hip and found her neck, digging them slightly in flesh as he pulled her head further to the side. Everything faded away, only her neck within his view coming into focus. Something inside of him clawed, demanded that he not do what he was doing, yet he stared at the red mark beginning to form over the slight punchers. His mark. Not a mating mark, but enough to tell others that he might begin courting this female.

Enough to tell them to stay away or die.

With another stroke of his tongue he heard her give a moan and grinned. His fangs scrapped against her soft flesh, biting down softly as she whimpered. She wasn't fighting him, and though that would have caused his blood to boil he knew he would be treading on dangerous ground then. He would have thought about killing everyone just so he could begin rutting with her. Then he would have gotten himself into bigger trouble than when he'd stolen that stupid sword. It was the reason that he'd gotten stuck on the Detective's team in the first place.

Moving up from the mark he'd created, he placed a hot trail of kisses along the length of her neck. His mouth finally stopped next to her ear, where he panted softly, enjoying himself when she pressed closer to him. His hand tightened slightly around her neck, telling her just how dangerous he could be; yet she merely moaned.

Yes, she was a ningen, but something within him didn't care. Something told him she was so much more. Something wanted her. Something… something demanded to have her.

" _Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!"

His tongue once more found itself on the mark he'd created, stroking it as the song came to an end and another began. He would have loved to stay there, wrapped around her the way he was, but she began to pull away. He wondered for a moment if she was rejecting him, and his blood beast demanded that he tell her she could not do such a thing, but then she grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of the crowd. The crowd that seemed too close for their own good.

The ticking bomb came back through the fog, but his arm wrapped around her waist in order to keep her by his side. Keiko's cousin, was she? Well, that was certainly interesting. A miko! He would have laughed if anyone would have told him he would have willingly allowed her to live after he finally came back to control. His desire was locked back under lock and key, but he was sure he'd be willing to unlock it once more. But only with her.

"That was fun," Kagome smiled. Her hand came up to brush the mark he'd placed on her left shoulder, and smiled brighter. "I'd like to do it again some time," she made sure her voice was over the music, even with the slight panting she was doing. It was hard to keep up with a youkai who was obviously naturally fast.

"Damn, shorty," Kuwabara laughed when they returned, "I didn't think you had it in ya."

Kurama smiled. "I must say it was rather interesting."

"Bitch," Yusuke mumbled, making sure neither heard him. He wasn't stupid enough to say it so that Hiei could hear him now. Especially after the mark he'd seen on her shoulder. If Hiei was going to court her then he'd need to make sure he watched what he said, or Keiko might end up without a mate rather quickly.

Hiei looked down at the miko smiling in his arms. Something within him was curious, probably from being around the damn Fox so much. Something within him wanted to know why she wasn't shrinking away, obviously knowing what the mark meant. Why was she still at his side, when he was the Forbidden Child, someone shunned in all three worlds? Instinctively he pulled her closer, knowing that he'd found something truly wonderful, for even if she was a miko, she had accepted him. He was curious as to why, but that meant he might just go after her, instead of allowing his scent mark to fade.

"Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"Hn."

"Thank you, for dancing with me," she said. "And I meant what I said. I would like to do it again some time. You make a very good partner."

"I'll think about it," he nodded. Deep down he knew he'd end up doing it again. As long as he focused on her, and only her, he'd be able to handle being within a place such as this. It wouldn't be too bad. Besides, it meant he'd be able to be near her once again. It would certainly give him enough time to figure out whether he wanted to take her completely or not.

Yusuke scowled, knowing she'd be around a lot more.  _Why the hell did Hiei suddenly have to turn into some type of hormone-controlled boy?_  He huffed to himself, silently cringing at the thought of them getting together. And just because they'd danced together one night at a club, a club, which they had insisted he come to. Damn it, he'd screwed himself!

_\--Fin_


End file.
